


Traversuras

by xMidnightsLullaby



Category: Let's Cast Off
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby





	1. Chapter 1

“I hate my life,“ Cornelius sighed and threw himself on Takeshi’s bed, right over his friend’s legs.

“Nice to see you, too, Cornel. Though I’d still appreciate if you knock next time.” Takeshi put his laptop aside and looked at his friend. “Anyways, shouldn’t you be at university?”

Cornelius just grumbled and buried his face in the mattress. Takeshi was right, he should probably be at university, listening to some boring lecture on corporate tax law.

“Cornel?”

“I skipped, okay? As if I could stay awake when this old dwarf reads from his own book. His lecture is more like a bedtime story than anything else,” he mumbled into the pillow.

Takeshi sighed. “How much have you slept recently?” His voice was mostly curious, but he couldn’t hide a note of worry.

“8 hours.”

“Last night or the whole week?”

Cornelius couldn’t see Takeshi’s face, but he knew that his friend was raising his eyebrow unapprovingly.

“What does it matter?”

Takeshi forcefully pulled his legs away from Cornelius’ body, making the smaller boy moan. He moved over next to his friend. Cornelius could feel his gaze on his neck, so he turned his head to the side and their eyes met.

“Cornelius. You should really try to sleep a bit more. I’m your friend, so I’m concerned about you and your health. Also, I want my bow to be able to give his best during practise every single time.”

“Sure. If it’s you, it’s always about sailing,” Cornelius laughed. Of course he knew that Takeshi had only added that to make the situation sound less cheesy.

“At least I’m doing what I like. Not like someone else who forces himself to study all night just to listen to stupid lectures he’s not even interested in. I really don’t get why...”

“Please, Takeshi…,” Cornelius interrupted him. “Not today, okay?” Hearing himself speak, Cornelius noted how tired he sounded.

“Hm…”

For a while, none of them said anything. A heavy weight pulled on Cornelius’ arms and legs. His eye lids gently fell down and his breath became more steady. For the first time in days, he allowed himself to be swept away by the warm and fluffy feeling that carried him away. That emptied his mind and…

“We should go out tonight!” Takeshi suddenly exclaimed.

“What?” So close. He had been so closed to finally fall asleep.

“I said that we should go dancing tonight.”

“I don’t know, Takeshi. I don’t think…”

“That’s why we should go. You really need to distract yourself and free your mind. Let’s just have a nice evening together. And who knows, maybe you’ll find someone who’ll make you stop thinking about anything for a while.”

Cornelius didn’t need to open his eyes to see the dirty smirk on his friend’s face. It was audible.

“But…” Cornelius tried to get up, yet his arms were still too heavy to support him properly.

“No ‘but’! You’ll go straight home now and fall right into bed. I’ll pick you up at 10, so you have about seven hours to catch up some sleep and another hour to eat and get ready. And no! Tomorrow’s Saturday so I won’t take any objections. Come on, Cornel. You really should do something fun for a change. You can’t lock yourself in and study forever. This will make you feel better. I promise.”

Knowing that there was no way he could change Takeshi’s opinion, Cornelius sighed in resign. “Fine.” With the utmost effort, he finally managed to sit upright next to his friend.

“Great,” Takeshi smiled at him, “And now get out! Your bed is waiting for you.”

“Charming as always, Captain.”

 

 

Quite a few hours later, Cornelius was standing in front of his mirror, trying to figure out what to wear. Takeshi had been right, a few hours of sleep and a long shower had helped him feel like a human again. He had spent the last few days more like a zombie than a young man in his early twenties. Cornelius knew that it wasn’t healthy to forget about himself and study all the time, yet there wasn’t any other way to fulfil people’s expectations. Therefore, he was glad that Takeshi had kind of forced him to spent one night out instead of locking himself up in his room. But still, a silent voice inside his head, which reminded him a little bit of his father, told him that he should rather stay at home and work on his essays.

Shaking his head in order to free himself from the voice, Cornelius reached out for an anthracite V-neck shirt. It was light and comfortable, but tight enough to let his opposite guess the shape of his body. Cornelius wasn’t the most trained and he was too small to fit broad shoulders, but he knew that his built was fair – compared to what other people carried around. His legs were covered by a tight dark blue jeans. It had taken a while to decide on what trousers to wear since he wanted them to flatter his small, tight butt. At the same time, they should allow him to dance without any restraints.

Cornelius was just about to figure out what to do with his hair when the doorbell rang. He looked at his clock. It was really uncommon for Takeshi to be early. Sighing because his hair still looked like it had done when he had gotten out of bed, he walked through his apartment and opened the door.

“I wasn’t sure if you were still asleep or studying, so I came here early in order to get you ready. But I see that you did a pretty good job by yourself already,” Takeshi smirked when he stepped inside.

“I’ll take this as a compliment,” Cornelius laughed and returned to his bed room, Takeshi following him.

“You know, people usually return a compliment when they’re given one,” Takeshi remarked. He sat down on Cornelius’ bed while the latter tried to fix his hair in front of the mirror.

“As if you needed me to tell you that you’ll be the hottest guy in the club.”

Without a doubt he would be. Takeshi could wear a potato sack and would still have the looks and the charisma of a young god. But much to Cornelius’ luck or dismay – he wasn’t sure which one was the stronger emotion – he was wearing anything but a potato sack. His legs and most of all his perfectly tight butt were covered by a black ripped jeans. Its cuts on the lower and upper leg revealed small parts of the lightly tanned skin that surely were as soft as they looked like. With that, he wore a grey button up shirt. It was just unbuttoned enough at the top to let people fantasize about the upper lines of his pecs. Takeshi was probably one of the hottest people Cornelius had ever met. Wherever he went, he was in the centre of attention, but there wasn’t a time when Cornelius couldn’t count for him.

His friend laughed in a warm and deep voice that sent chills over Cornelius’ back.

“What are you doing there anyways?” Takeshi asked after he had watched the greyish-haired boy silently for a while.

“I’m trying to find elves in there who grant me wishes,” Cornelius snapped a little more than he had wanted, “What do you think I’m doing? I’m trying not to look like I’ve slept 24 hours at a time.”

Takeshi got up from the bed and walked behind him.

“Though you’d probably need that much sleep, I guess.”

He looked into the mirror and their eyes met. The honest concern in is gaze was easily to be noticed. For a moment, it seemed like Takeshi was about to say something, but then he just ruffled through Cornelius’ hair.

“Keep it this way. I like it as it is.”

Usually, Cornelius would freak out when somebody touched his hair without permission. But the softness in Takeshi’s voice and the gesture itself had made him forget any words he could have said.

“Cornel?” Takeshi brought him back to present.

“Yeah?”

“Shall we get going then?”

 

When they stepped into the club a huge crowd had already assembled on the dance floor. The air was filled with an incredible mixture of all kinds of scents – smoke, sweat, deodorant. The bass made the floor vibrate in the distinct rhythm that was typical for this place. When he had come here for the first time, Cornelius had been sceptical. Before he had met Takeshi, he hadn’t listened to that kind of music and his parents had always told him that dancing so close wasn’t appropriate. But his friend had taught him to dance, to let Latin rhythm flood from the floor into his blood, take over his whole body and to just follow the flow. Takeshi had taught him to enjoy the easiness of these nights that they spend thinking about nothing and just lived. Cornelius had simply learnt to love the “After Sun”.

But it wasn’t only the music that made them go there. Another convenience that made them choose this club most of the time was that Takeshi was working there as a DJ as well as a dancing instructor. Therefore, they never had to pay any entrance fee and they paid less for their drinks.

“Looks like this is going to be a good night, don’t you think?”

Cornelius looked up to his friend who was scanning the people on the dance floor with a smile on his face. Takeshi turned to him and his grin got even broader.

“I’m more than convinced that you’ll find someone to forget about all your troubles.”

“You tend to forget that I have higher standards than you, my friend,” Cornelius answered and poked his tongue out.

Takeshi ignored his comment and continued: “I’ve already seen a few people I could highly recommend, you know. From my experience, they all…”

“Thanks, Takeshi, but I rather not hear any details.”

“Yes, since we don’t want you to come in your pants right away. You should be teased a little before….”

“Takeshi!,” Cornelius sighed loud enough for his friend to hear it despite the music.

The other boy just laughed. “I always forget how uptight you are.”

“I’m not uptight, I just…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Takeshi rolled his eyes and walked towards the seats and tables that framed the club before Cornelius could respond anything. Resignedly he followed him, falling onto a stool. Closing his eyes for a moment, Cornelius filled his lunges with the smell of the people dancing in front of him while the music slowly crawled up his legs and made him relax more and more.

“What do you want to drink, Cornel?”

Cornelius opened his eyes. “The same as usual, but…”

“No ‘but’. It’s my treat.” Takeshi grinned and walked through the crowd towards the bar. He greeted the barkeeper Tom with a handshake and a hug. They talked for a moment while Tom prepared their drinks and not much later, Takeshi returned with one “Tequila Sunrise” for Cornelius and a “Sex on the Beach” for himself.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

They said cheers and took a large sip. The cold liquid rushed down Cornelius’ throat and although the alcohol wasn’t working that fast, he felt how the last pieces of stress melted away. How long has it been since he had been drinking the last time?

“It’s been a while since we were out like this, isn’t it?” he asked out loud.

“True. And it’s a shame by the way.”

“I know…” Cornelius took another sip from his cocktail.

 

Watching the dance floor getting more crowded with every song, they finished off their drinks. It was nice to talk to his best friend about other things than sailing or university. Although they met quite often to practise, they didn’t have time to just sit down for a while and chill together.

Once they had emptied their glasses, Takeshi got up and looked at Cornelius invitingly. He reached out his hand and offered his friend in order to help him get up.

“Shall we?”

Cornelius laughed and took the hand.

“You’re really treating me like a princess today. No wonder why all the girls fall for you in an instant if you care for them that way.”

“Hey, you’re my precious bow. It’s part of my job to look after you.”

“You should be careful. If you keep on spoiling me like that, I might fall in love with you, too.”

Takeshi shook his head and laughed, while pulling him up. “You know me far too well to fall for me, Cornel.”

Cornelius smiled but responded nothing. Instead, he allowed Takeshi to drag him into the middle of the dance floor. With a smooth movement of his hand, he made Cornelius spin along his side so he was standing in front of him. A broad grin on his face, Takeshi pulled him closer and placed his hand on Cornelius’ back. Instinctively, Cornelius wrapped his free arm around his friend’s neck.

“I see you haven’t forgotten the basics. Let’s see how much else you remember.”

Because of  the loud music, Takeshi had to talk right next to Cornelius’ ear, making the latter feel his breath on his skin. Goose bumps travelled from the sensitive skin up there down his spine. Why was he so conscious of his friend today? This wasn’t the first time they danced together like this. Yet before he could think about that any more, Takeshi slipped his leg between Cornelius’ and gently built up some pressure against his thigh, signalising him to move.

Takeshi’s way of leading was so natural and smooth, Cornelius had no chance but to follow him. He didn’t need to think about his steps. Takeshi guided him precisely yet without any force. It wasn’t a huge surprise why he was so popular as a dancing instructor. Dancing was in his blood and his way of teaching was easy to understand since he didn’t use a lot of words but showed it with his body.

“Everyone’s watching us, Takeshi.” Cornelius noted after a while.

For the first songs, he had closed his eyes, only concentrating on the beat of the music and Takeshi’s movements. But now, he had opened them only to notice that all the people around them were looking at them.

“That’s great.”

“Hm?”

“Sure, we need to make people notice you or else you’ll never find somebody for later.”

“If you say so,” Cornelius mumbled and closed his eyes again.

The longer they continued to follow the music without paying attention to anything else, a certain feeling in Cornelius grew. A feeling that told him that it would be enough to continue dancing like this with Takeshi to make him forget about everything – university, studying and all his other troubles.

“Have you found somebody who looks interesting?” Takeshi suddenly asked.

“Hm? Don’t know yet. How about you?”

“No, but I’m not looking either. I’m not important tonight. We’re here because of you.”

 

The world outside this club didn’t exist anymore. The stress that was awaiting him once this night was over wasn’t real. Only the rhythm of the bass, the babble of the lyrics and the flow of the melody existed alongside the warmth of Takeshi’s body that was still pressed against him like they were one being. On the face of it, they were dancing way too close and way too passionate for them to be just friends, but Cornelius didn’t care. The heat that piled around them was about to devour him. Every single touch from his friend was flame that licked on his skin. Yet it didn’t burn him. No, it just increased the spark of passion inside his chest and for the first time in a while, Cornelius allowed himself to be swept away.

“You know, I always tend to forget how skilfully you can move your hips. It’s a shame that one day, that will all be hidden below a boring suit. I bet the prosecution would fall for you instantly if they knew what a tempting body hides underneath your button-up shirt and tie.”

Takeshi’s breath was so hot on Cornelius’ neck, the blue-grey haired boy believed that his skin was burning. His friend had turned him around, his crotch pressing against Cornelius’ butt, his hands resting on his hips. Although this position was closer than they before, Cornelius was little relieved that this way, Takeshi couldn’t see him blush. Usually, he was more quick-witted, but he wasn’t used to received such compliments from his friend. Trying not to turn a hair, he kept on moving, but he became more and more conscious of his friend’s body, his breath against his skin. Slowly, Takeshi edged his fingers between Cornelius’. For quite a while, they had been resting below them, but more and more, he intertwined them.

“It’s been a while since dancing with somebody excited me that much,” Takeshi whispered into his ear.

“I’m sure it’s the alcohol.” Cornelius didn’t know what else to respond.

“You think? I’m not so sure about that…”

Cornelius felt the spark in his chest reach out for the rest of his body, setting his arms, legs and his stomach on fire. He knew that Takeshi was smooth and a master of flirting, but he hadn’t believed to be the target of him once in his life time. Surely, they sometimes flirted with each other just for fun, but from the way Takeshi pressed his hips against Cornelius’ ass, he knew that he was serious that time. Maybe the alcohol started working on him, too, but somehow, Cornelius was alright with that. Reacting to his friend’s advances, he started to grind his butt against Takeshi’s crotch.

With another skilled movement, Takeshi made him turn around again. The look in his friend’s eyes made Cornelius swallow. Never before had anyone looked at him like he was about to eat him up right away. Why did his best friend have to be temptation in human form? The way he pressed his thighs against Cornelius’, the way his hand wandered up and down his back, all of this was nearly enough to make him melt. This was probably a stupid idea, but somehow, Cornelius had forgotten why. What was wrong with a little bit of fun? With a grin on his face, he looked up to Takeshi and nodded as if he wanted to dare him.

A smirk appeared on Takeshi’s lips and he pulled Cornelius even closer. But this time, the smaller boy was prepared. As they continued to dance, he was just as offensive as his friend. His hands didn’t rest on his shoulders anymore. No, they wandered up and down his chest, caressing the bare skin, revealed by the open buttons, with his finger nails. Also Takeshi wasn’t passive, groping his butt, pulling up his shirt and caressing the v-line below in every turn.

The music changed and after a spin, Takeshi pulled Cornelius even closer to his body.

“Do you remember this song?” He whispered into his ear.

It took a moment for Cornelius’ hazy brain to concentrate on the music but then he recognized it. It was the first song he had danced to with Takeshi.

“You know what the guy sings there? He want to spent a night full of foolishness. He says that he can’t hold back anymore. The longer we dance, I understand how he feels.”

“Did Natalia teach you the translations?”

 Cornelius had no idea why had brought her up. Natalia was a girl of Latin American origin who was also working at the “After Sun” and sometimes assisted Takeshi during his classes.

“Maybe.” Cornelius didn’t need to see Takeshi’s face to hear the smirk in his voice.

“You’re really enviable. She’s pretty hot.”

“Yes, Naty is hot, but so are you.”

Cornelius wanted to respond something, but Takeshi’s whispering voice next to his ear made him stay silent. He was overly conscious the places where his friend’s breath had touched him and a shiver wandered down his spine and right into his crotch. Why did this hoarse voice sound so sexy?

“The only difference between you and her is that I haven’t made out with her yet.”

Cornelius drew back a little, examining Takeshi confusedly. “But we haven’t…”

Then he saw the sly smirk on Takeshi’s face and the realisation of what was going to happen tonight sunk into his head, making his legs all wobbly.

“Say, don’t you want to be a little foolish with me tonight?”

Takeshi’s hands cupped Cornelius’ face. Their lips were only a few centimetres away from each other. The smaller boy’s eyes were captured by the strong and passionate gaze that set his body on fire. Takeshi’s eyes had the ability to undress him right on the dance floor, to lure him into a trap and devour him alive. At the same time, he pressed his thigh even more at Cornelius’, stroking the growing erection in his pants. At the same time this amount of body contact allowed Cornelius to feel that their dance hadn’t left Takeshi cold as well. Examining his best friend’s face once more, he pressed himself closer to Takeshi, their crotches rubbing against each other. Takeshi’s eyes which had already been a lot darker than usual gloomed even more and a deep growl left his throat. Hell, how could Cornelius say no to this?


	2. Part 2

When and how they had made it back safely to Cornelius’ apartment, the boy couldn’t tell at all. He only remembered them kissing most of the time, pinning each other against walls whenever they couldn’t compose themselves anymore. As soon as they had stepped into the hallway of the house that contained Cornelius’ flat, the smaller boy had started unbuttoning Takeshi’s shirt. He pushed him towards the elevator as he placed kisses on his best friend’s neck and collar bone. As they rode up, Takeshi cupped Cornelius’ face in his hands and kissed him so passionately, the latter nearly forgot how to breathe. Both of them had completely forgot about gentleness. Their tongues fought with each other – sometime in Takeshi’s, sometimes in Cornelius’ mouth.

Unlocking the door had been another obstacle. It was a challenge to insert the key into the lock when Takeshi was letting his hands wander below Cornelius’ shirt. Moving them up and down, he tingled the sensitive skin above the seam of his trousers and just when Cornelius had managed to open the door, he had opened his belt.

Only a second later, the door had fallen shut with a loud bang as Cornelius had pushed Takeshi against it from inside. Brushing Takeshi’s shirt off his shoulders, Cornelius kissed his way downwards. He started from neck where he nibbled on the skin behind Takeshi’s ear, following his pecs and abs downwards until he had reached the fastener of his jeans. Back in his mind, a voice told him that he shouldn’t act so needy, but at the same time he was losing his last nerves if nothing happened soon. Unzipping the trousers he pulled them down, revealing the short briefs Takeshi was wearing. Black and tight they tensed over his crotch and his muscular thighs, a suspicious bulge pressing clearly against the fabric. Cornelius licked his lips in anticipation.

“Come on. What are you waiting for?” Takeshi asked in a hoarse voice, fondling Cornelius’ hair.

The smaller boy looked up. They expression on his friend’s face made him gulp and become even harder instantly. His eyes completely clouded, his cheeks slightly flushed and his mouth open enough to make his heavy breathing audible, Takeshi looked at him like he was going to force himself into Cornelius mouth if he didn’t move. Not that this was necessary.

Cornelius let his hands wander upwards the backside of Takeshi’s legs, leaving behind light scratches with his fingernails. Once he had reached his butt, he couldn’t refrain from burying his fingers deeply into the tight cheeks. A moan left Takeshi’s lips, that was so tempting, that a nerve in Cornelius snapped.

With one fast movement he pulled down the briefs and in the next moment he had taken Takeshi’s dick into his mouth. It was huge and hot, hardly fitting completely inside, although Cornelius was quite used to take in even large cocks. Without hesitation, he was licking around the pulsating heat, moving his head back and forth. He tensed and released his lips to create a constant sensation of a vacuum replaced by relaxation. When he pressed his tongue against the hole at the tip of his friend’s dick, he could taste the first salty drops of precum.

“God, you look so fucking hot when you take me in like this,” Takeshi moaned. “It really makes me wonder what kind of face you’ll make once I fill you up somewhere else.”

Takeshi’s voice instantly shot right into Cornelius’ cock, making him suck even more eagerly. Shifting his weight completely onto his knees, he let his left hand wander up his friend’s legs and stared playing with his balls. The right one, he wrapped around the stem of Takeshi’s erection which he couldn’t take in.

“I knew that law students had to be skilful with their mouths, but I never expected you to have such a needy tongue. Is it that what you study all of the time? To suck off dicks to make them go inside you more easily?”

Cornelius wanted to respond something, but Takeshi had clawed his finger into the greyish-blue hair and pressed Cornelius’ head towards his crotch, forcing the smaller boy to take in his whole length. Cornelius chocked, but the contraction of his throat muscles agitated his friend even more. Takeshi started moving his hips, fucking Cornelius’ mouth deeply. Saliva was dripping from the corners of his mouth as Cornelius opened his lips a bit to get some air. He soaked in the air, letting a cold stream touch the hot dick in his mouth. Takeshi groaned. This sound was probably the hottest Cornelius had ever heard, leaving him wondering how sexy his friend must sound when he came. Motivated to hear his voice rejoice in pleasure, he tightened his lips, mimicking swallowing movements. At the same time, he massaged Takeshi’s balls and ass.

“Damn…you…,” he moaned.

The grip of Takeshi’s fingers tightened as Cornelius felt his dick twitching in his mouth. Suddenly, Takeshi pulled Cornelius head away. The same moment, he squirted his hot cum all over his friend’s face and chest. Instinctively, Cornelius licked away the drops that had fallen onto his lips.

“I didn’t want you to swallow everything, but looking at you licking away my cum as it is ice cream, it might have been better if I spilled it out deep inside your throat.”

Cornelius looked up to his friend. Takeshi’s chest was raising and falling heavily. His shirt was still hanging in his elbows and the strains of hair that fell into his face gave him a wild look. Slowly, Cornelius got up and wanted to kiss his friend, when Takeshi turned him around and pushed him against the wall to their left. His hard cock, still imprisoned by his tight jeans, rubbed against the wall and a moan escaped his lips.

“Guess I should return the favour now, hm? I bet you’re already dripping wet. I wonder how you made it this far, it surely hurts a lot by now, doesn’t it?” he whispered into Cornelius’ ear, his hands slipping between his friend’s body and the wall.

He pulled the t-shirt over Cornelius’ shoulders only to push him against the wall with his hips. Placing hot kisses and gently bites on the other’s neck and shoulder, Takeshi’s hands wandered over Cornelius’ chest, trailing the lines of his muscles. Cornelius closed his eyes and tried to say patient. His cock really hurt, but the touch of his friend felt just too good. Suddenly, Takeshi pinched his nipples and the smaller boy threw his head in his neck, letting it rest on his friend’s shoulder. His body was trembling and if Takeshi didn’t do something soon, he would burst.

As if he had heard his thoughts, quick hands unzipped his jeans. Without pulling them down, Takeshi let his hands slip under the shorts, wrapping his fingers around the rock-hard erection.

“You got that hard from sucking me off? Damn, you must really have bottled-up a lot recently.”

This sly whisper in combination with the slow strokes up and down his dick made another moan slip from Cornelius’ lips. The slow movements were torture. Since they had started making out in the club, Cornelius had felt all his blood gather in his lower areas and after seeing Takeshi making all these sexy expressions while he had blown him, he definitely needed more than just some faint caresses down there. He tried to thrust into Takeshi’s hand, but there wasn’t much space to move between the wall and his friend.

 A hoarse laugh brushed his neck.

“It’s really kinda cute how desperate you are.”

Takeshi let go of Cornelius’ cock who already wanted to protest when he felt his friend get down on his knees.

“Goal of this night was to find someone who’d make you forget about everything, wasn’t it?”

Kneeling behind Cornelius, he spread his butt cheeks apart, leaning forward so Cornelius could feel his breath on his already twitching entrance.

“Then I better get started making you lose your mind.”

With these words, he overcame the last distance and his tongue tapped against Cornelius’ hole. Shivers spread over the smaller boy’s body and he had to support himself on the wall or his legs would give in. At first, Takeshi licked over his entrance while his thumb massaged the muscle. But after a while, he entered him, thrusting the tip of his tongue in and out.

“You’re already so soft. It’s like you’re inviting me to fill you up right away.”

Takeshi’s voice was merely a whisper, but it wasn’t the low volume that made his words hardly audible. It was the sound of Cornelius’ constant moans that filled the air around them, echoing from the walls.

“Damn, your insides are welcoming me so intensely. They’re sucking me in. “

It was true, Cornelius felt his muscles contacting around Takeshi’s tongue that stirred his insides up without even touching his weak spot. It was maddening and he wished his friend would pay some attention to his throbbing dick as well.

“You’ve prepared yourself, didn’t you? How lewd you are, Cornelius! I bet you already imagined a big guy with broad shoulders fucking you until you’re unconscious when you stretched yourself under the shower?”

It should be forbidden to say such things during foreplay. It was embarrassing and the more Takeshi talked, the more Cornelius’ legs were about to give in, yet every single word heated up his body. They set his blood on fire and burned every little bit of liquid in his body as they travelled from his ears right into his dick.

“I can see how desperate already are. You’re hole is just waiting to be filled up by me. But you understand that I still must prepare you properly.”

With these words, he inserted two fingers at the same time and Cornelius screamed. Not because of the pain, but because Takeshi had perfectly hit his prostate. The highlights that shot through his body from his ass only increased the tension in his crotch. It was unbearable, yet it wasn’t enough. Leaning his head against the wall to support himself, Cornelius let one of his hands wander down the wall to touch his dick. He needed some friction there or he would die. That was at least what it felt like. But Takeshi seemed to have other plans. Before Cornelius understood what was happening, Takeshi had reached out for his arms and held them together behind Cornelius’ back with one hand.

“Takeshi…please…I…”

“If you jerk off by yourself, it wouldn’t be fun anymore,” Takeshi laughed and continued to thrust into Cornelius with his fingers.

The more often he hit his prostate, the more lightnings were travelling through Cornelius’ veins. The pressure he felt behind his cock was immense and clouded his mind. His mouth was hanging open, allowing moan after moan to kiss the wall in front of him. Clawing his fingers into arms, Cornelius had to concentrate on standing upright. Yet it seemed like it was Takeshi’s goal to make him break down. His thrusts became faster, the scissor movement of his fingers broader.

The heat inside of Cornelius’ chest and stomach tensed up, its rays reaching out into the tips of his fingers. His stomach started cramping and he noticed how his ass was sucking Takeshi’s fingers inside. He wouldn’t need much more and he would…

“Look at how much your cock is dripping. You’ll be getting the floor dirty.”

If his brain would be working properly, Cornelius had surely found something sharp to respond, but thanks to Takeshi, he was just a trembling mess. Once more Takeshi hit his prostate, making Cornelius overbend his back as a wave of pleasure crashed over him.

“Takeshi…Ahhh…,” he moaned, “I’m….I’m…comm…”

Instantly, Takeshi let go of him and made him turn around. Cornelius didn’t even have time to enjoy the picture of a naked Takeshi, kneeling in front of him while looking at his rock-hard dick as it was the most delicious popsicle he had ever seen. His friend used one hand to position Cornelius’ cock at this lips while the other hand reached around his butt, pushing three fingers inside him. Feeling his erection being sucked in by this warm and wet mouth, while his ass was being pleasured without restraint, Cornelius couldn’t keep it in anymore. With a load moan, he came right into Takeshi’s mouth.

Leaning against the wall, his chest rising and sinking heavily, Cornelius needed a moment to ride out his orgasm when he realised what had just happened. He opened his eyes and the way Takeshi looked returned his gaze was nearly making him hard again. His glance was piercing through Cornelius like he was a predator, targeting his prey. Slowly, he got up, still fixating the smaller boy’s eyes. He licked over his lips and a smirk appeared on his face.

“I never expected you to taste so good, Cornel.”

In the heat of the moment, Cornelius hadn’t noticed that Takeshi had swallowed his cum.

“I’m s…so…” Why the hell did he stumble? Had Takeshi messed his brain up so much that his systems had crashed?

“Naw, no need to get all flustered. I must say it’s kinda refreshing to see you so submissive.” Takeshi stroke a stand of hair out of Cornelius’ face. He was so damn close again, the smaller boy could feel his breath on his lips.

“I’m not…”

Before he could end his sentence, Takeshi kissed him, forcing his tongue right into Cornelius’ mouth. It wasn’t the first time that he tasted himself, but it was still a bit weird. His friend, however, didn’t give him much time to think about that as wrapped on arm around his waist and placed the other in Cornelius’ neck. Holding him tight like this, Takeshi pushed him down the hallway and right into the bedroom.

Somewhere on the way, both of them had lost or kicked off their clothes, but Cornelius hadn’t noticed until Takeshi let go off him and sat down on the edge of the mattress. His cock was erected again and his gaze was invitingly. Slowly, Cornelius sat down on his lap their dicks rubbing against each other. As he had just come, his cock was super sensitive so a silent groan dripped from his lips. His friend’s gaze wandered up and down his chest and goose bumps built on Cornelius’ skin where it had burned holes into him. It also wasn’t the first time that Takeshi saw him naked, but it was the first time he examined him with such an intensive and lustful glance. One hand massaging Cornelius’ butt, the other one played with his nipples, pinched them and rubbed his thumb against them.

“You’re grinding so hard against me….You really must want me to fill you up immediately and fuck you until you’re unconscious.”

Cornelius hadn’t noticed the movement of his hips, yet Takeshi was right. He really needed something inside him.

“Night stand,” was the only word he was able to get out of his mouth, but it was enough for his friend. Takeshi leant back a little to reach out for the small drawer and retrieved a tiny bag as well as a small bottle. He opened the condom with his teeth and didn’t hesitate to pull it over his dick. Squeezing some lube over his fingers, he spread the liquid around and inside Cornelius’ hole. The sudden cold feeling made him switch, causing Takeshi to laugh hoarsely.

Cornelius lifted his hips, so Takeshi could position is dick on his entrance. Just slowly, the smaller boy sat down again, taking in centimetre by centimetre. Takeshi was by far not the smallest cock he had felt inside him, so he needed some time to adjust to his whole length that reached up so deep. Yet it was so good. While Cornelius took some deep breaths, his friend caresses his sides and his back before he cupped Cornelius’ face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

This time, their tongues didn’t fight. They rather danced a sensual dance with each other until Cornelius was relaxed. Well, at least as relaxed as one could be while being aroused into the fingertips.

Takeshi drew back a little and examined him.

“Ride me,” he whispered and Cornelius obliged.

Slowly, he began to move his hips up and down, his arms bracing himself against Takeshi’s knees to support himself. His friend had placed his hands on Cornelius’ hips to guide his movements. Faster and faster, Cornelius lifted himself up only to fall back on Takeshi’s dick that rubbed so much at his sweet spot, Cornelius was sure he would go mad soon. His thighs began to burn from the unused exercise, but the current that pulsed through his veins made him forget about everything else.

“You should see you face, Cornel,” Takeshi moaned, “my dick must feel really good inside you, hm?”

Trying to respond anything would be useless. Cornelius’ brain was overwhelmed by the pleasure, his chest crashed by his fast heartbeat and the only sounds that left his mouth were moans and sighs. His cock rubbed against Takeshi’s skin, twitching and leaking precum although he had just come a few minutes ago.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

Cornelius nodded, but that didn’t seemed to be enough for his friend.

“Tell me!”

Cornelius did his best to focus on words and their meaning, yet the grinding of his hips and the tension in his legs and crotch made it really hard for him to think about anything at all.

“Pl…Please….Takeshi….T…Touch…Ah….Touch me.”

Takeshi smiled. He wrapped his right hand around Cornelius’ erection, stroking it gently and slowly. The friction felt good, but it wasn’t enough.

“F…Faster…”

Takeshi did as he was told and now, Cornelius was at the point of turning mad completely. The contractions of his ring muscle, the lightnings that spread from his prostate and the large hand that spread the drops of precum around his sensitive skin were nearly enough to push him over the edge.

“Why do you slow down? Are you tired already?”

“I’m…com…Ah…”

Suddenly, Takeshi lifted Cornelius up like he didn’t weight more than a feather. He turned them around and more or less carefully let his friend down on the bed again.

“Takeshi…what…?”

There was no time to complete his question, because Takeshi thrusted inside him so powerfully, Cornelius was sure he would break any second. With an filthy sound, their skin clashed against each other, accompanying their moans as they filled the room. While Cornelius clawed his hands into the sheets to at least hold on to something, Takeshi continued to jerk him off in the same rhythm as he was hammering his dick inside the smaller boy. Cornelius arched his back as his hole was soaking Takeshi in more and more and a few thrusts later, he came, his cum spreading all over his chest. His muscles around Takeshi’s cock were contracting and tensing as the second orgasm rolled over his whole body.

“Shit…you look so hot when you come…I nearly came myself.”

Takeshi had bend down to him, whispering these words right above his lips. Cornelius felt their hot breaths mixing. His friend, too, was panting and the tiny pearls of sweat on his face made him look even wilder. Clawing his fingers into Takeshi’s hair, Cornelius pulled him down and united their lips in a messy kiss.

This allowed Cornelius to cool down a little. His whole body trembling. His legs which he had instinctively wrapped around Takeshi’s waist felt so heavy, he had to take them down. His friend, however, didn’t seem to be exhausted at all. On the contrary, he began to thrust his cock inside again. His right hand wandered down Cornelius’ chest while he supported himself on his left arm.

 “Please…” Cornelius moaned, his voice hoarse and weak, “can we… take a break?”

“Naw..have you already had enough?” Takeshi smirked, the sparkle in his eyes and the sly undertone in his voice signalising Cornelius that he wouldn’t oblige. “Too bad,” he whispered against his neck and unbend, pinching Cornelius’ nipple. “Because I haven’t.”

The force he used to thrust inside Cornelius could just be called brut. If Takeshi continued like this, he would fall unconscious soon. Reaching out for Takeshi’s chest, Cornelius tried to keep his last senses together.

“Please…Takeshi…I…Ah..I really can’t…”

Cornelius opened his eyes when Takeshi had suddenly stopped moving. He saw how his friend bend towards the night stand again.

“Takeshi?...The leash…what?”

Out of some habit, Cornelius kept leashes next to his bed to practise tying knots before he went to bed. He had done this for a while now and he believed that he couldn’t fall sleep if he didn’t perform his ritual.

“I just want to tease you a little more,” his friend grinned.

Cornelius tried to resist a little, but he was too exhausted and Takeshi was too strong. With skilled and fast movements, he wrapped the leash around Cornelius’ wrists and tied them together. Pinning them above Cornelius’ head, pressing them into the sheets, Takeshi began thrusting into him again. His grinds were slow but precise. His cock hit the deepest part of Cornelius, making him moan like a cat in heat. As his body was stretched so much, Cornelius sensed every hit that rubbed at his prostate more intensely. Unconsciously grinding his hips against Takeshi’s crotch, his ass yearned for more.

“It seems like your body hasn’t had enough yet. So lewd, Cornel.” Takeshi unbend and looked down at Cornelius with a smile. “Let’s see how much more you can take.”

He let go of Cornelius’ arms and instead reached out for his legs. He lifted them up and placed them on his shoulders. The additional stretch and the changed angle of Takeshi’s cock made Cornelius arche his back.

“God, you respond so well. I guess I can’t control myself anymore if you show me such a cute face.”

Takeshi increased his speed. Thanks to the changed angle, he hammered his hard dick right against Cornelius’ sweet spot. Waves of current rolled over his body and filled him with ecstasies. Although his body was at his limits, Cornelius’ dick started to rise up again. Every muscle in his body tensed. With every single thrust, he noticed another area of his brain shutting down. His ass was throbbing around Takeshi’s dick and his ring muscle pulled him inside more and more.

Suddenly, Takeshi bend down again, pressing Cornelius’ legs against his chest.

“Tell me…Cornel…,” he moaned, “do you think you can come just from my cock in your ass?”

Muffling both their groans, he kissed Cornelius again. The smaller boy lifted his arms and wrapped them around his friend’s necks. Although his hands were still tied together, he was able to claw his fingers into Takeshi’s hair. He needed something to hold onto as his last strains of consciousness were just about to fade.

Once more, Takeshi’s thrusts increased and suddenly, Cornelius brain shut down. For a few seconds, everything was white and his body relaxed. Then, even the smallest muscles tensed. Cornelius arched his back and threw his head in his neck. His ass tightened around Takeshi, contracting rhythmically around the heat inside it. Although he had believed that there was nothing left inside him, another spurt of cum spread on his chest.

“God…Cornelius…” Takeshi moaned into his ear as came as well.

Slowly, he decreased the speed of his thrusts, allowing both of them to ride out their orgasms.

Hardly able to move or think, Cornelius only noticed at the edge of his consciousness that Takeshi pulled out of him, gently setting his legs down. He lifted Cornelius up in bridal style and set him down at the top of the bed. Then, he left the room and returned with a few wipes. Carefully, he cleaned Cornelius and the sheets, before he let himself fall down next to his friend.

Cornelius groaned. “I guess you really fucked my brain out.”

“That was the plan,” Takeshi laughed. He seemed to be more than pleased with his work.

“I won’t be able to move for days.” Never before had Cornelius felt so exhausted and his brain so empty.

“That’s good. That way, you need to stay in bed and catch up some sleep.”

“Sleep…Sounds like a good idea,” Cornelius yawned. He turned sideways to go easy on his affected butt and closed his eyes.

“Can I stay?” Takeshi asked from the boarder of his consciousness.

“Sure. You know where everything is.” And with that, Cornelius feel into a long and refreshing sleep.


End file.
